


Polvo de estrellas

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN del fic italiano Polvere di stelle escrito por Briskal. Henry ya es un veinteañero y desea ver finalamente a sus madres juntas, ¿qué hará? </p><p>http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2841532&i=1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Me quedo aquí contigo

 

Habían transcurrido muchos años desde la primera maldición lanzada por la Evil Queen contra su hijastra Blanca Nieves y todos los habitantes del bosque encantado. Tantas cosas habían sucedido durante esos largos años y nuevos amores habían nacido en Storybrooke, entre ellos el joven Henry Mills, ahora veinteañero. El muchacho había crecido, y por lo tanto también su físico había naturalmente cambiado. Con un atisbo de nostalgia, tanto Emma como Regina habían vivido la fase de la adolescencia de su “niño”, habían visto las primeras huellas de barba en su rostro, y habían notado que Henry era tan alto como su abuelo David. No fue una sorpresa conocer de boca de Ruby que el joven Mills y Ava compartían a menudo un chocolate caliente en el Granny’s, y quizás alguna otra cosa, pero no habían tenido nunca el valor de investigar sobre el asunto. Además, había desarrollado magia. No era poderoso como su madre Emma, y para ser sinceros tampoco le interesaba tanto, pero algún encantamiento podía hacer sin demasiados problemas.

Durante estos largos años, Emma y Regina habían compartido tantas cosas: después de diferentes percances, discusiones y otras tantas maldiciones rotas _in extremis_ , las mujeres habían enterrado sus viejos rencores y ahora se frecuentaban como dos buenas amigas, aunque entre ellas siempre existía esa extraña tensión siempre que se miraban o se sonreían una a la otra. Mary Margaret y David habían intentado en vano arrancarle una confesión a Emma sobre su verdadera relación con la mujer, pero la hija siempre había dicho que no era nada más que una amistad.

Los dos no estaban muy convencidos, y también Henry había comprendido que quizás había llegado el momento de hacer algo. En realidad, había esperado demasiado tiempo para intervenir: desde pequeño había tenido el presentimiento de que entre sus madres había mucho, mucho más. Digamos que estaba claro como el sol lo que sentían, pero eran testarudas y torpes cuando se trataba de sentimientos, quizás deberían tener un pequeño empujón. Ya tenía en mente qué hacer, y pronto pediría ayuda a su abuelo Gold para poner en ejecución su plan.

Era una bella tarde de junio cuando el joven encontró a su madre Regina acurrucada en la cama. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta con expresión desenvuelta, Henry tenía el ceño serio: la última maldición había sido rota gracias al perfecto binomio entre las dos mujeres, pero la ex Evil Queen parecía estar más exhausta de lo normal. Se acercó a la cama, sentándose al lado de su madre.

« ¿Ma? ¿Te sientes mal?» le preguntó, acariciándole la cabeza.

Regina sonrió, mirando en seguida en su dirección para encontrarse dos luces esmeraldas observarla con preocupación.

«Solo estoy cansada, tesoro. Estate tranquilo»

Henry asintió

«Bien, pero llamaré igualmente a Emma»

La alcaldesa resopló con expresión irritada

« ¿Para qué molestar a tu madre? Deja que se ocupe del trabajo por el que le pago, en vez de servirle en bandeja de plata una excusa para perder el tiempo»

El muchacho comenzó a reír de forma sarcástica

«No. Parece que cuando estás con ella tus fuerzas vuelven rápidamente. Creo que para ti es mejor que cualquier medicina, quién sabe por qué»

Regina lo miró con la boca abierta

«Solo es la conexión mágica» respondió con expresión desdeñosa, intentando dar una explicación lógica, olvidándose por un momento que su hijo ya  no era un niño y por supuesto no era idiota. Nunca lo fue.

«Naturalmente» murmuró el joven. «De todas maneras la llamo; en un rato me voy a casa de Ava y Nicolás para estudiar matemáticas. Esta semana es el último examen antes de las vacaciones. Después creo que vamos a ir al cine»

« ¿Vendrás a cenar?»

«No, por eso no quiero que estés sola. Esta noche duermo en casa de los abuelos; mañana vamos a ir a las caballerizas; David ha organizado una especie de torneo medieval y quiere enseñarnos a Nicolás y a mí cómo se usa una lanza, mientras que el tío Neal continúa con las clases de equitación»

A pesar de haber pasado siete años y de darse cuenta de que su hijo ya no era ciertamente un niño, Regina lució una cara de horror

«Henry Mills-Swan» comenzó con expresión severa «si crees que te dejaré imitar a esos toscos caballeros estás muy equivocado. ¡Podrías herirte con las lanzas y con todo lo demás!»

La sonrisa de su hijo se alargó más, tanto que su madre suspiró resignadamente en menos de un minuto. Cuanto más crecía, más se parecía a Emma y después de tanto tiempo, una cosa se había admitido a sí misma: nunca se había podido resistir a aquella sonrisa. Ni a la suya, y mucho menos a la de su madre. Es más, últimamente se derretía cada vez que Emma le sonreía.

La besó en la frente velozmente; se levantó de la cama estirándose bien para después coger el móvil del bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones.

«Verás que mamá estará aquí en menos de diez minutos» le dijo riendo de nuevo: estaba convencidísimo de que Emma se precipitaría en cuanto leyera el mensaje. ¡Era tan previsible!

Regina se rindió

«Está bien, pero lo hago por ti»

«Sí, estoy seguro de ello» respondió él tecleando un sms a la Salvadora. «Adiós, má, nos vemos mañana» gritó corriendo por las escaleras.

« ¡Ponte bien la corbata del uniforme, no te he criado para que vayas por la calle como un vándalo!» le gritó Regina moviendo la cabeza «y procura volver entero mañana, o ¡juro por Dios que David encontrara su cabeza empalada en un pica!» amenazó con poca convicción en la voz.

En la planta de abajo, el joven estalló en una sonora carcajada

«Tranquila, y diviértete con Emma esta tarde; sabes, ¡lleva puesta la camiseta blanca que te gusta tanto!»

La alcaldesa se quedó con la boca abierta de nuevo, mientras sus mejillas enrojecían: ¿es posible que su atracción haya llegado a ser tan evidente?

« ¡HENRY MILLS-SWAN! ¡VEN AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO!» gritó una vez más, pero los únicos sonidos que logró percibir fue el de la puerta que se cerraba y la risa de su hijo en el jardín.

La guinda del pastel fue obviamente la llegada de Emma Swan en una nube de humo blanco: Henry se había equivocado. La mujer había aparecido en menos de cinco minutos.

« ¡Regina!» exclamó la muchacha con cara de preocupación, acercándose rápido a la cama «estás trastornada, ¿qué sucede?» le preguntó alisándole los cabellos y poniéndole una mano en la frente para ver si por casualidad tenía fiebre.

La mujer suspiró. A pesar de estar acostumbrada al tono de voz alarmado de la sheriff, siempre sentía una enorme alegría al constatar que se preocupaba por ella: la hacía sentirse amada, de algún modo. Y el hecho de que a menudo y sin pedírselo  Emma se tomaba la libertad de tocarla, no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo.

«No hagas caso de lo que te ha escrito _tu_ hijo, querida, no me estoy muriendo» respondió con tono calmo, intentando no deslizar su mirada hacia la tristemente famosa camiseta blanca: a pesar de no tener ya 28 años, Emma alardeaba todavía de un físico admirable, y con los ejercicios que hacía en el gimnasio, sus brazos estaban todavía tonificados, así como el resto de su cuerpo. Tragó saliva, intentando borrar ciertos pensamientos que le estaban viniendo a la cabeza.

« ¿Por qué cuando hace o dice algo tonto es mi hijo?»

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en el rostro de la alcaldesa

« ¿Quieres de verdad una respuesta, Miss Swan?»

Emma le sacó la lengua.

«Ja, ja, Regina. ¿Me dices qué es lo que pasa?» le preguntó una vez más, sentándose con calma en la cama, cerca de ella.

«Estoy bien. Solo que la última maldición que hemos roto me ha debilitado un poco y estoy cansada»

«Deberías descansar»

«Óptima intuición, Miss Swan: es lo que estaba haciendo antes de que nuestro hijo decidiese que era mejor contactarte porque  tienes sobre mí  el efecto de una medicina» le respondió con tono desdeñoso, pensando un momento después en lo que había dicho. Sintió el corazón acelerarse y la situación empeoró al ver la espléndida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de la sheriff.

« ¿La mejor medicina, eh?» dijo Emma, levantándose, para ir y colocarse mejor en el otro lado de la cama. Se quitó los zapatos y se echó cerca de la otra mujer.

Regina la miró falsamente escandalizada

« ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?»

« ¡Oh, oh, ese lenguaje, señora alcaldesa!» respondió Emma imitándola «Dado que soy tu medicina, tengo la intención de quedarme contigo. Incluso toda la noche, si es necesario, así que resígnate querida. Muchas películas, descanso, una buena pizza y ya verás que te vuelven las fuerzas»

« ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te permitiré hacerlo?»

«Tres cosas, en realidad» respondió Emma cogiendo el mando a distancia de la mesita para encender la tele «la primera es esta» le dijo cogiéndole una mano, descargando una poco de su magia. Regina se sintió rápidamente mejor ante su toque, y era más que consciente de que el alivio no solo se debía a su mutua conexión.

La Salvadora rio «Un punto para mí, Majestad» La mujer resopló con expresión de fastidio…o al menos así hubiera querido que pareciese.

« ¿Y los otras dos razones cuáles serían?»

«La segunda es que te conozco, Regina, sé cuándo mientes. Y la tercera es que en realidad me quieres y te gusta tenerme a tu alrededor cuando estás mal. Tres puntos de fundamental importancia, sobre todo el último» murmuró tiernamente entrecruzando los dedos con los de ella «ahora, dado que también tú me conoces y sabes lo testaruda que soy, relájate y descansa. Yo me quedaré aquí contigo. No me voy a ir»

La mujer se rindió «Ok, pero que quede clara una cosa: yo no te quiero, Miss Swan» dejó caer ella, apoyando de todas maneras la cabeza en su hombro.

Emma lanzó una sonrisa irreverente « ¿Ah no?

«No, decididamente no» respondió la otra, relajándose y cerrando poco después los ojos.

 

Regina se había dormido en seguida, y había transcurrido solo una hora cuando la sheriff sintió cómo la alcaldesa se giraba y se abrazaba a ella. Emma la estrechó contra ella, permitiéndole dormir serenamente sobre su pecho, mientras que con la mano le acariciaba los sedosos cabellos que olían a champú de manzana. La rubia suspiró con una expresión pensativa; hacía unos años que habían comenzado este juego. Si una no se encontraba bien, la otra corría rápidamente en su ayuda, y muchas de las veces acababan descansando abrazadas. En realidad, antes de llegar a mimarse la una a la otra, habían pasado muchas cosas. Habían comenzado a acercarse después de que Regina la hubo perdonado por el asunto de Robin, y fue en aquel período en que Emma había comenzado a preguntarse sobre la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Paradójicamente, había sido el propio Hook quien le hizo comprender determinadas cosas: en primer lugar, por el remordimiento de haber arruinado la historia de la mujer, había decidido no verlo más. Tenía un problema mucho más grave en el que pensar, y al joven pirata parecía que le daba igual. En su cabeza, Emma tendría que haberse concentrado en su eventual historia, y no perder tiempo con Regina: antes o después  calmaría su rabia. Ya eso había contribuido a irritar bastante a la sheriff; Killian le había parecido muy  egoísta. De todas maneras, ciertamente no lo amaba: es más, lo que siempre sintió, desde un principio, fue gratitud. Quizás con el tiempo lo hubiera logrado. Quizás. A menudo se había preguntado cómo hubieran ido las cosas entre ellos, pero la respuesta que se daba era siempre la misma: la única persona que querría a su lado era la ex Evil Queen. Hook había sacrificado su barco, es verdad, pero Regina le había  dado sus recuerdos. Le había regalado un espléndido año en Nueva York, renunciando a Henry. Renunciando a su hijo, su bien más preciado. Killian había sido valiente, pero Regina era otra cosa. Otro planeta. Afortunadamente, a pesar del desastroso episodio con Robin, ella la había perdonado y desde ese momento Emma había hecho saltos mortales para estar cerca de ella. Es ahí cuando había comenzado aquella extravagante amistad. Poco a poco habían comenzado a salir juntas, cada cierto tiempo. La sheriff era una presencia constante en la vida de Regina, y viceversa. No solo compartían un hijo y la magia, sino que se habían convertido en dos pilares de salvación para Storybrooke. Sí, porque también Regina había sido aceptada como un héroe. Ya desde los tiempos de la derrota de Zelena, para ser sinceros. Algunas veces iban a cenar a Granny’s junto a Henry, otras a casa de Mary Margaret como una familia. Otras, Emma iba a la mansión Mills, para quedarse hasta tarde. Ahí, degustaba la legendaria lasaña que la mujer cocina con extrema maestría, jugaba a la Xbox con Henry, charlaba hasta tarde con la alcaldesa, mientras saboreaban una buena sidra de manzanas. Algunas veces se había quedado a dormir, en la habitación de invitados, pero cuanto más pasaban los días, las semanas y los meses, más las mujeres se acercaban, y de la “habitación de invitados” solitaria, habían pasado a quedarse dormidas juntas en el sofá, hasta compartir la misma cama.

Después de un tiempo, habían ratificado su amistad firmando los papeles para que Henry obtuviera el doble apellido Mills-Swan y desde entonces, todo lo que hacían juntas se había convertido en rutina. También los sentimientos por Regina habían madurado: habían evolucionado con el tiempo, y cuando, después de algún infortunio o maldición, se encontraba entre los brazos de la mujer, Emma se sentía verdaderamente completa. Al principio había relacionado todo con la magia que compartían, pero ahora era consciente de que amaba a Regina Mills.

Apagó la tele, y comenzó a observar a la mujer que dormía encima de ella. Le dio un beso en los cabellos, mientras el corazón comenzaba a palpitar ferozmente. Sí. Estaba realmente enamorada de ella, pero quizás lo correcto sería  dejar las cosas como estaban. Suspiró, sin saber qué hacer: pensaría en ello. A lo mejor pediría un consejo a sus padres. Atrajo a Regina un poco más hacia ella, y cerró los ojos, durmiéndose poco después, acurrucándose al calor del cuerpo de la mujer aferrado al suyo.

 

 

 


	2. Las palabras que no le he dicho

Había transcurrido un mes desde la pequeña “gripe” de Regina; la mujer se había recuperado rápido gracias a la presencia de la sheriff y no había tenido más problemas. La alcaldesa había retomado la rutina de cada día, y las cosas iban muy bien. Storybrooke se había despertado aquella mañana  con un magnífico sol, y aquel mes de julio parecía ser bastante caluroso. Aquel día estaba ocupada en el despacho; había escuchado que la ciudad había habido algunos problemas, pero no se había preocupado mucho: se fiaba mucho de las capacidades de Emma como para preocuparse de tales incidentes. Estaba firmando algunos documentos cuando el móvil sonó insistentemente. Sonrió, cuando vio quién la llamaba.

«Henry, tesoro, ¿te puedo llamar más tarde? Tengo una reunión en breve»

« ¡Mamá!» exclamó su hijo presa del pánico « ¡Ven al hospital! ¡Es Emma!»

Al escuchar en la misma frase las palabras “Emma” y “hospital”, Regina sintió cómo la respiración le faltaba; la pluma que estaba usando hasta unos segundos cayó al suelo en el momento en que se puso de pie rápidamente. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de pedir a su secretaria que anulara todo lo que tenía programado: desapareció en una nube de humo violeta para aparecer rápidamente en la sala de espera del hospital. Allí se encontró con la tropa al completo, con caras que no auguraban nada bueno; incluso el pequeño Neal estaba extrañamente en silencio sentado en las rodillas de Henry con expresión triste. Ni siquiera había corrido a saludarla como hacía normalmente. Debía haber pasado algo grave.

« ¿Cómo está?» preguntó sin aliento. Mary Margaret se le acercó y la abrazó, y por un  instante Regina creyó morir; ¿qué había pasado? ¿Qué le había pasado a _su_ Emma? «Te ruego, Snow…te suplico…no…no…»

«Está en quirófano» respondió David intentando tranquilizarla.

La mujer lo miró durante unos segundos, separándose del abrazo de  su ex némesis: era evidente que había algo más que no le estaban contando.

« ¿Bug, saldrá de esto, verdad?» preguntó Neal, interrumpiendo por un instante los pesimistas pensamientos de la alcaldesa, haciéndola sonreír por un momento: desde pequeño había escuchado a su hermana llamar de ese modo a su coche amarillo. Desde entonces, el niño había comenzado a llamarla “Bug” en lugar de “Em” y la sonrisa que la muchacha le reservaba siempre era simplemente maravillosa.

David le revolvió los rubios cabellos «Emma es fuerte, lo sabes» le respondió, lanzando una mirada a Henry haciéndole comprender que era mejor alejarlo durante un momento. El joven asintió, mientras se levantaba.

«Ven, chiquito, vamos a tomar dos buñuelos al bar»

Neal lo miró con expresión seria «Yo no soy un chiquito. Soy tu tío» lo amonestó, metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo. Aunque la situación no era de las mejores, Henry sonrió «Bien, entonces pagas tú, tío» El niño puso los ojos en blanco, siguiéndolo en silencio fuera de la sala de espera.

Una vez fuera, Regina comenzó a temblar. Mary Margaret la cogió de la mano, haciendo que se sentase en una de las sillas libres.

« ¿Cómo está _mi_ Emma?» preguntó comenzando a llorar. No le importaba que esos adorables idiotas de los Charming la mirasen atónitos. No le importaba mostrar sus emociones: habían pasado muchos años, y ahora ella pertenecía a esa familia, no, ya no era necesario fingir. Se lo había dicho la propia Emma una vez: “con nosotros puedes abrirte, Regina. Somos tu familia”

Lo que le importaba ahora, lo que más la oprimía eran las condiciones de _su_ idiota. Si no saliese de esta…ella no lo resistiría. No puede perder a su amor. Porque sí, ella era su amor. La amaba con cada célula de su cuerpo y no podría vivir sin ella. Ya no. Esta vez no.

«Por favor, decidme la verdad»

Snow y David se miraron por un instante atónitos de escuchar a la mujer hablar de ese modo.

«Está viva Regina» explicó el Príncipe «Fuimos a calmar una pelea en el Rabbit  Hole y volaron botellas y puñetazos. Y resbaló. Se cayó por aquella maldita escalera que lleva a la planta de abajo cuando se dirigía a  atrapar a uno de aquellos borrachuzos de pacotilla. Leroy nos ha ayudado a traerla hasta aquí y Whale la ha metido rápidamente en  quirófano para recolocarle el hombro dislocado y reducir el hematoma cerebral. El problema es que…eso, no sabemos si ha sufrido otros daños al golpearse la cabeza»

La ex Evil Queen palideció de golpe

«Yo…yo no puedo perderla, Snow» le confesó volviendo a temblar como una hoja «No quiero perderla. No puedo perder a mi Emma. Yo no le he dicho…nunca le he dicho…»

La mujer de cabellos cortos sintió un golpe en el corazón: Regina había sufrido toda su vida (incluso por su culpa), pero hace unos años que parecía haber encontrado la serenidad. Sabía que entre ella y su hija existía algo, pero nunca había captado que el amor que sentían la una por la otra fuera tan fuerte. Tan puro. La abrazó. La estrechó con toda la fuerza que tenía: tenía que ser optimista, como siempre

«Entonces, somos dos, Regina» le murmuró al oído «Yo tampoco puedo perderla, y no la perderemos»

La otra asintió, y pareció calmarse al sentir la caricia amable de Snow en la espalda. Desgraciadamente, las dos se tensaron cuando la puerta del quirófano se abrió y Whale salió seguido de la camilla en la que reposaba  Emma; la muchacha tenía el hombro totalmente inmovilizado y la cabeza toda vendada. Un feo moratón violeta había aparecido bajo el ojo y también la nariz estaba malparada; ciertamente, estas dos últimas cosas eran tonterías comparado con el hematoma producido por la caída.

Regina se acercó rápidamente a ella, acariciándole una mejilla con un dedo; las lágrimas habían comenzado de nuevo a descender por el rostro y tuvo que recurrir a todas  sus fuerzas para no derrumbarse y rogarle que se despertara pronto.

«Víctor, ¿cómo está mi hija?» preguntó David pasándose una mano por la cara, visiblemente cansado.

«No estaba muy bien, pero hemos resuelto el problema. El hombro ha sido recolocado, aunque tendrá que estar inmovilizada durante al menos dos semanas. Después, tendrá que llevar un cabestrillo y evitar hacer locuras»

Snow sonrió ante tal pensamiento «Cosa improbable tratándose de quien se trata»

«Lo sé, pero tendrá que mantener reposo» continuó Whale «Por lo que respecta al golpe en la cabeza, hemos logrado reducir el hematoma, y lo poco que ha quedado será reabsorbido sin tantos problemas. No os gustará, pero deberá permanecer al menos dos días sedada…por precaución»

David asintió « ¿Estás seguro de que todo irá bien?»

Él sonrió «Parece que nuestra princesa es bastante afortunada. Ahora la vamos a colocar en una habitación individual, así podréis verla»

«Gracias por haberle salvado la vida» murmuró Regina sin desviar la mirada por un instante del rostro de Emma.

Whale se quedó agradablemente sorprendido ante ese inesperado agradecimiento: sus encuentros con la ex Evil Queen no habían sido los mejores, pero ya hacía tiempo que había visto y aceptado el cambio de la mujer

«Es mi deber. Ahora discúlpenme, tengo que hacer la ronda» concluyó para marcharse poco después.

Se encontraron en la habitación privada de la sheriff, la misma donde tantos años antes Emma había despertado a Henry y roto la maldición de Regina. Mary Margaret depositó un beso en la frente de su hija, para después permitirle a su ex némesis sentarse al lado de ella.

También Henry y Neal habían vuelto al hospital, avisados por un sms de David. El joven Mills corrió a abrazar a su madre: tenía expresión turbada y por primera vez, Regina se dejó ir totalmente también con él

«Casi pierdo a mi Emma» le susurró llorando entre sus brazos.

Henry suspiró, acariciándole dulcemente la espalda y besándola tiernamente en la cabeza «Todo irá bien. No la perderás, Ma, lo sabes»

«Esto ha pasado porque siempre tiene que ser una tonta paladín de la justicia. Antes o después no volverá a mí» continuó la mujer, mientras en el rostro de Mary y David había aparecido una bella sonrisa: nunca, nunca hubieran imaginado ver a Regina en ese estado. Ya la habían visto otras veces preocupada por la suerte de su hija, pero nunca antes se había referido a ella como _su_ Emma.

Sorprendiendo a su padres, Neal se acercó a la mujer tirándole de la manga de la chaqueta «Bug volverá siempre a ti, Gina» le dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa que le recordaba tanto a la de la sheriff «Ella te ama»

Regina abrió los ojos de par en par, rompiendo el abrazo de Henry para prestar atención a su ahijado

« ¿Qu…qué?»

Neal asintió mirándola con sus dos maravillosos ojos verdes «Sí, ella te ama»

«Oh, tesoro, ella me quiere, pero…»

«No, te ama. Como se aman mamá y papá» continuó el niño, mientras Henry enarbolaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

Su tío estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en esta historia: “Operación Mamás” tendría seguramente un buen final. Habían hablado mucho en el bar. Aunque Neal tenía solo siente años, era un niño extremadamente inteligente, y estaba muy apegado a su hermana: no era tonto, veía el cambio de humor cuando Regina estaba cerca. Henry se veía en él a su edad. Por eso cuando Neal le había peguntado si “Bug amaba a su adorada madrina”, él había respondido que sí y que tenía un plan para que fueran felices para siempre. Al niño se le habían iluminado los ojos y le había dicho que lo ayudaría. Hasta ahora estaba yendo bien.

Regina se quedó sin palabras. Probablemente el niño confundía el afecto y el amor, no había que sorprenderse  dada su edad…sin embargo, había algo en sus ojos verdes que estaba haciendo temblar sus convicciones.

Al ver el apuro en el rostro de la mujer, Snow decidió intervenir: no era el momento ni el modo de hacer ciertas insinuaciones «Vamos. Víctor ha dicho que Emma necesita reposo. Regina, ¿te quedas con ella?» pregunto, sabiendo ya cuál sería la respuesta.

La mujer asintió, y después de haber dado un beso al pequeño Neal, dejó que el niño se marchase con sus padres y lo mismo con Henry. Al quedarse sola con Emma, en el silencio de la habitación, todos sus miedos y sus temores se convirtieron en un llanto desgarrador. Cuidando de no hacerle daño, se acostó a su lado. Necesitaba sentir su calor. Necesitaba perderse de nuevo en sus ojos color esmeralda, escuchar su voz cuando la imitaba. Necesitaba…a Emma. A _su_ Emma. Le rozó el rostro delicadamente, pasándole un poco de su magia esperando que de esa manera lograse percibir su presencia, y para darle algo de alivio. Después de haber besado su mejilla, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, abrazándose a ella.

Habían sido las cuarenta y ocho horas más largas de su vida y a pesar de que Snow, Henry e incluso Ruby le habían rogado casi de rodillas que se fuera a casa a descansar, Regina había preferido permanecer al lado de Emma. No la dejaría y sobre todo quería estar presente cuando despertara. Desde las primeras luces del alba, las enfermeras habían reducido los fármacos y ahora solo se esperaba una respuesta por parte de la paciente.

Emma se despertó avanzada la tarde. Regina se había quedado sentada en la silla a su lado y se había quedado dormida del cansancio con la cabeza apoyada en la cama. Cuando abrió los ojos, la sheriff tuvo una visión desenfocada de la habitación y advirtió un ligero dolor de cabeza. Apenas inspiró el olor del champú de manzanas, típico de Regina, todos sus sentidos se relajaron y se sintió segura. Una vez que pudo ver donde se encontraba, miró a su alrededor y vio a la alcaldesa dormida cerca de ella. Lentamente, alargó la mano para llevarla a los cabellos de la mujer

«…Re…gina…» murmuró con la garganta seca.

La otra levantó rápidamente el rostro en su dirección y sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas.

«Hola» Emma sonrió

«Hola» Regina ya no aguantó más, y saltó hacia delante para poder abrazarla; el rostro escondido en el hueco del cuello de la otra mujer «Eres una idiota. Una maldita y condenada idiota, Mis Swan»

La sheriff se giró como pudo para depositarle un beso en la cabeza.

«Eso lo dices porque no me quieres, ¿verdad?»

Como única respuesta, Regina se aferró más a ella, siempre con cuidado de no hacerle daño

«Cállate, Emma» le dijo después de algunos minutos, separándose finalmente del abrazo.

« ¿Qué ha pasado?»

« ¿No lo recuerdas?»

La otra suspiró pesadamente «Solo que mientras caía pensaba en ti»

El corazón de la alcaldesa se saltó un latido: ¿tendría razón Neal?

« ¿Pensabas en mí?»

Ella le agarró la mano, entrecruzando los dedos con los suyos

«Normalmente, cuando me meto en algún jaleo, pienso siempre en ti para evitar riesgos mayores. Me he dicho: “si no muero, ya pensará Regina en matarme en el hospital”»

«No has estado muy errada, Miss Swan» soltó la mujer mirándola atravesado «Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, idiota» concluyó esperando que el enrojecimiento que había advertido en sus mejillas no hubiese sido evidente. Para evitar otra incomodidad, con la mano libre cogió el teléfono para mandarle un sms a Snow. A su pesar, se levantó rompiendo el contacto para dirigirse a la puerta «Voy a avisar a Whale de que te has despertado. Seguro que querrá comprobar cómo estás»

Emma asintió « ¿Regina?»

« ¿Mm?»

«Gracias por haberte quedado a mi lado. Te he sentido…»

«Yo estaré siempre a tu lado, Emma»

 

Whale la había hecho examen tras examen, y mientras aún estaba en la habitación de la muchacha, llegaron David y los otros, aliviados al ver de nuevo la sonrisa en el rostro de Regina.

« ¿Cómo está?» preguntó Henry, entrando en la habitación de su madre

«Ha vuelto a decir tonterías, así que presumo que bien» respondió la alcaldesa, cruzando sus brazos por delante de su pecho con expresión de fastidio: en realidad, apenas había visto esos ojos verdes que amaba tanto, había suspirado de alivio. Y el pensamiento de que, de algún modo, Emma pensase en ella le había hecho sentir una vez más amada.

Snow se echó a reír «Un final feliz»

Henry se giró hacia su abuela, rascándose la cabeza «Mm, no del todo…pronto»

« ¿Qué quieres decir?»

« ¿Yo? Nada»

Conociendo a su nieto, sabía que tenía algo en mente. Seguramente “golpearía” a Emma y a Regina cuando menos se lo esperasen. Cuando era pequeño siempre se habían preocupado por su extravagantes “operaciones”, pero ahora rezaba para que Henry tuviera alguna idea en la cabeza para unirlas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el doctor.

«Ha recobrado completamente sus funciones» dijo feliz

« ¿Estás seguro, Víctor?» preguntó David sin lograr esconder una sonrisa.

El médico se encogió de hombros «Ha pedido una taza de chocolate con nata y canela»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco  « ¿Qué os decía?»

«Deberá permanecer en observación otros dos días, después será dada de alta. Necesitará reposo, y lo repetiré hasta el aburrimiento» continuó el hombre «al menos por una semana no debería quedarse sola. El hombro no ha sido un problema, pero el hematoma sí, y nos ha  preocupado. Se ha reducido en estas cuarenta y ocho horas, pero es mejor estar seguros. Si una vez fuera del hospital, siente náuseas o vértigos, les ruego de traerla inmediatamente. Conociendo a Emma Swan, no habrá problemas: tiene la piel dura. Ahora, volved con ella,  yo vuelvo a mis quehaceres»

Naturalmente, una vez dada de alta, Regina la había acogido en su casa; la excusa era que en casa de Snow y David no había espacio. Habían discutido de ello en el apartamento de los Charming el día antes de que Emma saliera. Neal había escuchado las dos opiniones sobre el asunto, y encerrado en su habitación, usó el walkie-talkie que Henry le había regalado por su cumpleaños, para avisarlo: quizás la “Operación mamás” podría pasar al tramo final. El joven Mills, mientras tanto, había tenido una idea nada mala, y para poder ponerla en ejecución necesitaba pedir ayuda no solo al mismo Neal, sino también a su abuelo Gold.


	3. La fiesta de las estrellas

Había llegado el mes de agosto y toda Storybrooke estaba en efervescencia ante la llegada de la fiesta que dentro de poco envolvería  a la ciudad. Emma había vuelto a su trabajo como sheriff, aunque el hombro le dolía aún; sobre todo cuando caía algún temporal estival. La cabeza no le había dado problemas, aunque Regina había continuado amablemente señalándole que parecía más idiota de lo acostumbrado. Los días pasados con ella, de todas maneras, habían sido maravillosos. Ya hacía tiempo que a menudo y por su cuenta se encerraba en su casa, pero en aquel período se había dado cuenta de muchas pequeñas cosas: pero la mujer se comportaba de un modo extraño. Le había permitido quedarse en su habitación, en su cómoda cama “queen size”, y Emma había visto por un tiempo que significaría despertarse a su lado cada mañana. Al principio, había pensado que el comportamiento de Regina habría brotado por el incidente en el Rabbit Hole; ciertamente no era la primera vez que la mujer se preocupaba por ella, pero nunca la había visto en ese estado. Pronto se dio cuenta de que quizás sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado de verdad, no solo por el comportamiento de la alcaldesa, sino también porque su hermano Neal le había puesto claramente la mosca detrás de la oreja.

_Hacía poco que había vuelto a su trabajo en la comisaria cuando Neal había hecho su triunfal entrada en la oficina._

_« ¡BUG!» gritó de alegría, saltándole encima._

_Emma sonrió, abrazándole tiernamente a ella, llenándolo de besos._

_« ¿Cómo estás, muchachito?»_

_« ¡Bien! ¿Ya estás curada?»_

_Ella asintió «Sí»_

_«Ha sido Gina la que te ha curado, ¿sabes?» le dijo mirándola con dos ojos brillantes tan parecidos a los suyos._

_La sheriff advirtió un vacío en el estómago « ¿De verdad?»_

_«Sí, ella te ama»_

_«Oh, amor, ella solo me quiero mucho»_

_Él la miró con un ceño serio_

_« ¿Por qué tú y Regina respondéis siempre lo mismo? ¿Tú no amas a mi madrina, Bug?»_

_«Tesoro. Tesoro, sí que la amo»_

_El niño esbozó una bella sonrisa_

_«Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo dices en la Fiesta de las estrellas?»_

_Ella le despeinó los cabellos rubios sacudiendo la cabeza_

_«Veremos»_

 

Por ese motivo Emma había pensado muchas veces cómo confesar a Regina su amor, pero cada idea que le venía a la mente, se revela poco después un desastre. Ella era un desastre para estas cosas. Aburrida entre los papeles de la oficina, continuaba haciendo avioncitos de papel  que los hacía volar hasta la papelera. Tarde o temprano tendría una idea genial, estaba segura.

Mientras la sheriff estaba presa de sus sentimientos, Henry ya había decidido cómo proceder con su plan. Aquella mañana, él y Neal se habían presentado temprano en el negocio de su abuelo Gold; allí, se encontraron con Belle, que estaba limpiando la entrada.

«Buenos días, mis príncipes» dijo la mujer regalándoles una hermosa sonrisa.

Los chicos la abrazaron con dulzura.

« ¿Está el abuelo? Necesito hablar con él»

«Sí. Oh, Henry, ¿podrías decirle a tu abuela que como siempre será un placer procurarle las luces para la fiesta? Se las haré llegar esta tarde, así podrán comenzar a montarlas mañana mismo»

Él le besó la mejilla

«Claro, adiós Belle» concluyó desapareciendo entre los meandros de la tienda, seguido por Neal que caminaba cerca de él.

« ¿Qué te trae por aquí, nieto?»

«Necesito que me hagas un favor, abuelo»

El hombre alzó la ceja, esbozando una sonrisita

«No creo que ninguna poción haga que tus madres se enamoren, Henry, no funciona así»

El muchacho se echó a reír

«Oh, por ese lado no hay problema y creo que también tú lo sabes»

«Sí, puedes estar seguro. En la ciudad no hay nadie que no se haya dado cuenta de que nuestra Salvadora y Su Majestad están perdidas la una por la otra, y ya desde hace unos añitos, si puedo decirlo; quizás solo ellas son las únicas que no se han enterado. ¡Qué mujeres testarudas! ¿No es verdad? Dos troles ya estarían  casados a estas alturas…y te aseguro que no destacan por ser las criaturas más “emotivas”

«Por eso necesito tu ayuda. Tengo intención de actuar la noche de la fiesta. Las estrellas fugaces son siempre románticas, pero hace años que no se ven muchas; quizás solo alguna. Quiero algo colosal. He investigado, sé que debería existir algo que pueda usarse en ese caso, un hechizo, o algo por el estilo. Solo bastaría con eso, del resto ya nos encargamos nosotros: tengo intención de hacer que Emma y mi madre se encuentren sobre la colina del sol» explicó el joven, mientras Neal asentía todo contento.

«Mm. Déjame ver si puedo ayudarte» dijo Gold mirando en algunas estanterías. Se pasó leyendo las etiquetas de los frascos cinco minutos hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando «Esto es polvo de estrellas. Necesitas un hechizo, y no sé si eres tan poderoso para hacerlo»

« ¡Hey! ¡También estoy yo!» protestó en ese momento el niño, poniéndose de morros « ¡Mira!» dijo levantando el dedo índice, encendiendo una pequeña llama.

«Eres muy, muy bueno, mi Príncipe» respondió Gold visiblemente complacido; si con solo siete años Neal podía usar el dedo como si fuese un mechero, probablemente llegaría a ser un gran mago en el futuro.

«Ya ha recibido la carta para Hogwarts» puntualizó el joven Mills, dándolo golpecitos en la cabecita rubia. Neal resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y Gold se echó a reír a gusto.

«Quizás con su ayuda puedas lograrlo, Henry, pero no bastará con soplarlo  al aire y esperar: deberás desear la felicidad de tus madres. Cuanto más fuerte sea el deseo, al soplar hacia el cielo el polvo, más estrellas fugaces aparecerán, y si todo va como esperas, el beso del Amor Verdadero hará el resto»

Henry sonrió.

« ¿Te debo algo por esto?»

«No seas tonto, eres mi nieto»

«Gina siempre dice que la magia tiene un precio» subrayó el pequeño Neal mirándolo ceñudo.

También esta vez, Gold rio a gusto

«Y tiene razón, pequeño Príncipe. Sin embargo, esta vez lo único  que importa es el final feliz, ¿no crees?»

Neal asintió, y Henry lo tomo de la mano para marcharse

«Gracias abuelo» murmuró con una gran sonrisa

Belle entró poco después en la tienda; hasta aquel momento se había quedado atrás. Mirando con ojos tiernos a Rumpel, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

« ¿Crees que esta vez lo lograrán?»

«Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Es más, me asombra que todavía no hayan comprendido lo que sienten. ¿Sabes? En lugar de absorber maldiciones, en estos años, al menos una habrían podido romper sencillamente besándose. Por el amor de Dios, dos cabras lograrían comunicarse mejor que ellas»

« ¿Crees de verdad que sea Amor Verdadero?»

«Estoy totalmente seguro. Es el destino de ambas»

Unos días después los preparativos para la fiesta estaban dispuestos, y Henry sentía una excitación que no experimentaba desde hacía años. También Ava y Nicolás habían decidido echarle una mano para poner a punto los últimos flecos. Ellos dos tendrían que hacer que Emma y Regina subieran a la colina, después Henry y Neal se ocuparían del resto con el polvo de estrellas proporcionado por Rumpel. La salvadora, mientras tanto, y acabado su turno en la central, había acudido a la plaza a echar una mano a su madre con los últimos detalles, y estaba sentada en el suelo montando las mesas para la feria.

Neal estaba a su lado y le pasaba diligentemente los clavos. Regina sonrió cuando la escuchó maldecir en alta voz.

« ¡Pero qué mierda!» aulló cuando se dio un violento martillazo en el dedo.

«Ese lenguaje, Mis Swan» la amonestó la mujer afablemente

« ¿En vez de preguntarme si me he roto algo, me echas una reprimenda? ¿En serio, Regina?»

«Los oídos y la educación de mi ahijado son mucho más importantes que un dedo roto, querida» respondió la otra ayudándola a levantarse del suelo. Le tomó la mano para acariciar la zona que se había herido «Ya está» murmuró, mientras usaba la magia «Así la pequeña Princesa ya no siente dolor» concluyó de forma divertida.

Neal sonrió con expresión pícara

«Cuando me hago una herida, mamá siempre me da un besito sobre la herida para quitarme el dolor»

Las dos mujeres se tensaron, mirándolo asombradas, después Regina le devolvió la sonrisa al pequeño y se llevó la mano de Emma a la boca besándola tiernamente. La rubia tuvo un sobresalto apenas los labios le rozaron la piel, y también la propia Regina tragó saliva con dificultad. La magia que había entre ellas era increíble, y con el paso del tiempo parecía fortalecerse más.

« ¿Estás contento ahora?» preguntó al niño, soltando la mano de la sheriff.

Neal asintió

« ¿Estás bien, Bug?»

«Sí, muchachito, ahora estoy realmente bien»

« ¿Te puedo dar yo también un besito?» preguntó él tímidamente, derritiendo literalmente el corazón de su hermana, que se agachó para poder estrecharlo contra ella.

«Amor, tú puedes darme todos los besos que quieras, no tienes por qué pedir permiso» le dijo llenándolo de caricias, mientras Regina disfrutaba de la dulce escena. Los dos hermanos eran bellísimos juntos, incluso similares. Rubios con ojos verdes ambos, la misma expresión astuta. Neal era la copia en masculino y en miniatura de Emma. Se preguntó si ella, a los siete años, también fue una niña tan bonita, y un sentimiento de culpa la golpeó de repente. Cierto, habían pasado muchos años desde que la maldición fue rota, pero no podía olvidar que la mayor parte del infortunio de la joven fue causado por ella. Le había hecho tanto mal, y aunque ya había pedido perdón a Snow, varios años antes, se encontró pensando que a Emma nunca le había pedido excusa por lo que le había hecho.

Mary Margaret se acercó al trío sonriendo ante la visión de sus dos “pequeños” abrazados.

« ¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Buh se ha roto un dedo con el martillo» empezó a explicar su hijo, soltando a Emma «pero Gina la ha curado con un beso»

Snow alzó una ceja mirando a su ex némesis, echándose a reír estrepitosamente: no sabía a qué juego estaban jugando Henry y Neal, pero había notado  que desde que había salido del hospital, su nieto y su hijo no hacían otra cosa que lanzar puntaditas o hacer algo para que las dos mujeres se tocasen. Lo sorprendente no era Henry, sin embargo, dado que ya no era un niño, sino Neal: tenía siete años, pero era muy astuto para ser tan pequeño.

«Espero que Regina esté por los alrededores la próxima vez, tesoro» dijo girándose hacia su hija que estaba haciendo de todo para no ponerse como un tomate.

«Sí, bien» balbuceó Emma volviendo a sentarse para continuar martilleando las mesas.

También Regina había preferido hacer como si nada, cruzando los brazos sobre el estómago nerviosamente.

« ¿Mamá? ¿Me compras un helado?» dijo Neal rompiendo la incomodidad general que se había creado.

La ex Evil Queen sonrió

«Ven, te lo compro yo» dijo cogiéndolo por la mano «volvemos rápido» concluyó desapareciendo con el niño.

Snow siguió con la mirada  a los dos, para después concentrarse en Emma que continuaba martilleando con fogosidad

«Sois tal para cual, tesoro» le dijo acariciándole los cabellos

« ¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Que quizás Regina y tú tendríais que hablar, porque lo digo en serio, todos nos hemos dado cuenta. Incluso Leroy  que se pasa el día borracho. Lleváis años buscándoos. ¿Es posible que no os hayáis dado cuenta de os amáis? Sois peores que dos troles, ¿lo sabes?»

Emma bajó la mirada suspirando pesadamente

«Por lo que me respecta a mí  hace un  tiempo que lo he comprendido, pero tengo  miedo de estropear todo lo que he construido con ella. No ha sido fácil, y lo sabes también tú. Por un lado querría decírselo…por otro preferiría permanecer en silencio, antes que perderla»

Snow se colocó cerca de ella, en el suelo

« ¿Emma? Regina te ama. Cuando apareció en el hospital, mientras tú estabas en quirófano, temblaba como una hoja. Pensó que estabas muerta»

La muchacha miró a su madre asombrada

«Ella…»

«Sí. No dejaba de preguntar qué le había pasado a _su_ Emma, y te prometo que nunca la escuché llamarte de ese modo. El pánico y el miedo se podían leer en su rostro, y no te abandonó por un instante. Henry, Ruby  y yo hicimos de todo para que descansase, pero se quedó a tu cabecero durante dos días. Víctor me dijo que la primera noche se durmió abrazada a ti, y se lo permitió porque también él se ha dado cuenta de lo enamorada que está de ti y porque sabe cuán próximas estáis mágicamente hablando. ¿Te das cuenta de que vuestra magia unida es la más potente de todas, verdad? ¿En tu opinión es solo casualidad? Yo he visto cómo ha evolucionado vuestra relación: no hacéis otra cosa que buscaros, parecéis dos almas atormentadas que no logran unirse. Ha llegado el momento, Emma. Ha llegado el momento de vuestro final feliz»

« ¿Tú…no tienes nada en contra?» le preguntó su hija, mirándola atónita.

Snow le sonrió tiernamente

«Regina y yo hemos tenido nuestros más y menos. Le hice daño en el pasado, aunque solo fuera una niña. Yo la quería mucho. Aún la quiero mucho, a pesar de la maldición que nos echó encima. Y hace mucho tiempo que hemos hablado y enterrado el hacha de guerra. Tú…tú siempre confiaste en ella, Emma. Fuiste la única que siempre la sostuvo. Has creído en ella, le has dado valor…le has hecho comprender que puede ser una mejor persona. Su extraordinario cambio no solo es debido al amor que siente por Henry, sino también gracias a ti. Lo he visto. Ha sido duro de admitir, en un principio, pero quizás siempre lo he sabido, que estabais unidas de algún modo. Si ella es la persona que te hace feliz, por mí está todo bien»

Emma inspiró profundamente, intentando aguantar las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con caer. Se inclinó para dar un dulce abrazo a su madre

«Gracias, mamá»

 

El día de la fiesta todo el pueblo era un hervidero. Las oficinas estaban cerradas y las tiendas habían aprovechado el evento para hacer horario continuo. Henry ya no cabía en sí: finalmente esa tarde uniría para siempre a sus dos madres. Había ido a casa de su abuela Snow por la tarde; allí, su “tío” Neal lo había recibido con su mejor sonrisa pícara.

« ¿Está todo listo?»

El joven Mills le picó el ojo de forma cómplice

« ¡Oh, sí!»

«Bien, ¿qué extraños planes tenéis para esta noche?» preguntó Snow acercándose a los dos «os he estado observando, y hace días que confabuláis como dos viejas urracas»

Henry se echó a reír

«Abuela, ¿puedo llevarme a Neal conmigo?»

La mujer no se sorprendió del pedido

«Sé que tienes la cabeza sobre los hombros, Henry, y sé que tenéis algo en mente. ¿Puedo al menos conocer el plan?»

«Esta noche Bug besará a mi madrina bajo la lluvia de estrellas» dijo Neal con firmeza.

Snow se echó a reír

«E imagino que Bug no estará al corriente de todo esto»

«No te preocupes abuela. Solo tenemos intención de crear la atmosfera justa, el resto corre por la cuenta de ellas. Puede unirte a nosotros en la colina. Quizás si pedimos el deseo todos juntos el polvo de estrellas funcione mejor»

« ¿De verdad puedo formar parte de vuestra operación?»

Neal miró primero a Henry, después sus ojos se posaron en Snow

«Sí, mamá. Tú quieres a Bug y a Gina, tus intenciones son buenas» dijo en tono solemne.

«Oh, gracias por tu bendición, hijo» comentó la mujer riendo de nuevo: Neal era de verdad una fuente inagotable de sorpresas.

«Nos vemos en la colina a las diez. Dirección este. Hay un matorral bien escondido, te esperamos allí. ¡Ah! Te ruego, no te lleves a medio Storybrooke, aunque tengan las mejores intenciones» dijo Henry en tono melodramático, conociendo de qué pie cojeaba su abuela.

 

Los habitantes de la pequeña ciudad habían salido a las calles al caer la tarde. Los puestos estaban llenos de gente, y todos metían escándalo; hacía un tiempo que no lograban festejar de ese modo la fiesta de las estrellas. Emma, por su parte, estaba nerviosa; después de la charla con su madre había decidido intentarlo. No hacía otra cosa sino pasear sin una meta fija, esperando ver a Regina. Quizás Neal tenía razón. Quizás podría aprovechar esa noche para confesarle su amor. Qué pena que cada vez que pensaba en las palabras que tenía que usar, las piernas  le temblaban y el estómago se le cerraba. Maldijo su incapacidad de enfrentar determinados temas. Para distraerse había charlado un poco con Granny y con Leroy, que extrañamente no estaba borracho perdido. Después de dos horas sin rumbo, estaba empezando a impacientarse. ¿Dónde diablos estaban sus padres? Y sobre todo: ¿por qué la alcaldesa no había llegado todavía? Una extraña inquietud se apoderó de ella cuando vio acercarse a Ava con expresión preocupada

« ¡Sheriff!»

« ¿Qué ocurre?»

«Neal se ha perdido. Parece que le han visto subir por la colina»

Emma se pasó nerviosamente una mano por el pelo

« ¿Ruby? Ella puede ayudarnos sin crear pánico entre la multitud»

Ava asintió.

«Snow ya la ha avisado. Ha preferido no alarmar a los demás. También Henry está ya tras la pista y con el olfato de Ruby…»

«Sí. Yo voy a explorar la colina. Tú quédate aquí, ¿ok? Y gracias por haberme avisado»

La muchacha le sonrió

«De nada»

Apenas Emma hubo desaparecido entere al multitud, Ava envió un sms a Henry para advertirlo de la inminente llegada de su madre. El muchacho sonrió: también Nicolás había logrado alertar a Regina.

« ¿Y bien?» susurró Snow escondida detrás del matorral

«Están llegando» respondió el nieto apretando nerviosamente la ampolla con el polvo de estrellas.

A los pocos minutos, oyeron la voz de la sheriff que gritaba a pleno pulmón el nombre de su hermano. Por otro lado, Regina se había armado con una linterna y ya había llegado al punto de encuentro y no se sorprendió lo más mínimo al ver a Emma Swan llegar corriendo.

« ¡Regina! ¿Has visto a Neal?»

La morena la miró con expresión aturdida

« ¿Neal? No, ¿por qué?»

« ¿Cómo que por qué? Ava me ha dicho que alguien lo vio alejarse en esta dirección»

«Pero ¿de qué diablos estás hablando, Miss Swan? ¡Es Henry el que necesita ayuda! Estaba yendo a tu encuentro cuando Nicolás me paró en la calle»

Las dos mujeres se miraron por un minuto: era obvio que algo  no iba. Instintivamente se acercaron, mirando alrededor cautamente, pero ningún peligroso enemigo saltó a agredirlas.

« ¡Henry, sé que estás aquí! ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?» gritó Emma, sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

« ¿Por qué piensas que es nuestro hijo el que está detrás de todo esto?»

La Salvadora suspiró: aquel muchacho siempre había planificado todo, y no se sorprendería si hubiese planeado el encuentro con Regina.

«Él y mi hermano tienen una cara de conspiración desde que salí del hospital» murmuró mientras, cansada, se sentaba en la hierba.

« ¿Te parece el momento para echarse una siesta, Miss Swan?»

La otra resopló, volviendo los ojos hacia el cielo.

«Aquí no hay nadie, Regina, y he corrido bastante para llegar aquí. Ya no soy una niña, la edad comienza a pesar, ¿sabes? Cinco minutos para recobrar aliento, después volvemos a la fiesta»

La mujer la miró por un momento, después se sentó a su lado; el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho de forma anormal. Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos, ambas incómodas, después algo en el cielo llamó la atención de la sheriff.

« ¡Regina, mira! Una estrella fugaz»

La alcaldesa levantó la mirada: hace años que no  lograba ver una, y de todas maneras sus sueños nunca se habían cumplido, así que había dejado de creer.

« ¿Has expresado tu deseo, Mis Swan?»

Emma la miró tiernamente

« ¿Y tú?»

«Para los malvados no sirve» respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

La Salvadora le agarró con decisión la mano, entrecruzando los dedos con los suyos.

«Vale para todos, Regina. Pero mírate, eres un héroe, tu magia ahora es blanca, ¿recuerdas?»

«Gracias a Henry» respondió ella con ceño serio, estrechando más el agarre «Y a ti» añadió con un hilo de voz «Debo pedirte perdón, Emma»

« ¿Eh? ¿Por qué cosa?»

«Han transcurrido tantos años…y nunca me he excusado por lo que te hice»

La muchacha le sonrió

« ¿Regina? Aprecio tus excusas, lo digo de verdad, pero no es necesario»

« ¡Al contrario, sí lo es!» dijo la otra «Te arruiné la vida. Por mi culpa no creciste con tus padres y no tuviste una bella infancia»

Emma suspiró profundamente soltándole la mano. Por un instante Regina se sintió perdida, pensando que lo había estropeado todo al remover el pasado, pero después de algunos segundos, el miedo que estaba sintiendo se transformó en estupor; la muchacha le había tomado el rostro entre las manos y le había dado un beso en la frente.

Desde su escondite, Neal, Henry y Snow creyeron que había llegado el momento; se abrazaron, pensando intensamente en las dos mujeres poco alejadas de ellos. El joven Mills estaba entre los otros dos con el polvo aferrado en las manos. Antes de que el tercer deseo fuera expresado, Henry lanzó por el aire el polvo. Después de eso, los tres se encontraron esperando y deseando con todo su corazón que el  hechizo surtiese efecto.

Regina se había quedado petrificada  después del beso de Emma, y se quedó prácticamente sin palabras. No era la primera vez que se intercambiaban besos afectuosos, pero extrañamente, esa noche era todo condenadamente diferente.

«Deja de pedirme perdón. Todo está bien» le dijo la Salvadora, apoyando la frente en la suya «eres de verdad un grano en el trasero, ¿lo sabes?» continuó, intentando aligerar la tensión «Yo destruí tu “mundo”, y no solo te quité a Henry durante un tiempo, sino también a tu alma gemela. He estado tan mal por lo que te hice. Pero me perdonaste…y desde entonces todo ha cambiado, ¿verdad? Hemos hecho muchas cosas, tú y yo, y juntas formamos un buen equipo, ¿no crees?»

Regina sintió la pena subirle por la garganta

«Emma…yo…»

La muchacha le acarició la cara, apretando su nariz con la de la mujer; ante ese simple toque, algunas estrellas comenzaron a caer con insistencia, dejando estelas luminosas en el cielo. Las dos mujeres, sin embargo, no se dieron cuenta; demasiado pendientes la una de la otra.

«El pasado ya está lejano, Regina. Además, debería ser yo la que te pidiera disculpas por haber hecho que te preocuparas el mes pasado»

La ex Evil Queen bajó la mirada incómoda

«Temí haberte perdido. Estuve tan preocupada por ti, Emma. Yo…yo pensé que ya no tendría la posibilidad de…»

Regina no logró acabar la frase, porque la sheriff pensó en besarla en ese preciso momento. Apenas los labios se encontraron, la magia del Amor Verdadero hizo el resto, y en el instante de su unión, una verdadera lluvia de estrellas fugaces comenzó a iluminar todo el cielo.

Abajo, en la ciudad, entre la multitud que aplaudía y los gritos de júbilo por el inesperado espectáculo, Rumpel y Belle se intercambiaron una mirada de satisfacción: Regina y Emma eran realmente Amor Verdadero. Los tres que estaban escondidos, por el contrario, hubieran querido gritar de alegría, pero si lo hacían, hubieran disturbado el tan ansiado beso de las dos mujeres. El pequeño Neal y su nieto batieron palmas en silencio, sonriendo: lo habían logrado. Al ver que su hija y Regina continuaban dándose un tierno beso, Snow decidió que quizás era mejor non molestarlas, así que cogió de la mano a Henry y a Neal, instándoles a marcharse: festejarían más tarde, con calma.

El beso de Emma y Regina fue tan potente que ambas tuvieron que separarse para tomar aliento. Se perdieron la una en los ojos de la otra, hasta que finalmente percibieron la cantidad de estrellas fugaces sobre sus cabezas. La Salvadora sonrió, abrazando tiernamente a la alcaldesa que se encontró apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha. Permanecieron disfrutando del espectáculo durante un momento, intercambiándose de vez en cuando besos fugaces.

«Somos realmente poderosas si solo con un beso de Amor Verdadero hemos provocado todo este jaleo. Dentro de poco vendrán también los planetas» comentó la rubia de repente, estrechándose aún más a Regina contra su pecho. Pensó que todo lo que estaban viviendo en ese momento era prácticamente perfecto: ellas dos, sentadas en la colina intercambiándose mimos, mientras las estrellas continuaban pasando sobre sus cabezas, como si el mismo cielo estuviese “llorando” de alegría por las dos almas finalmente reunidas.

« ¿Amor Verdadero, eh?» murmuró la alcaldesa sonriendo

«Oh, sí. Lo siento, Majestad, por lo que parece estás atada a una idiota»

Esta vez fue Regina quien tomó la iniciativa. Se puso de pie, ayudó   a Emma a levantarse. Se miraron por algunos minutos, después la mujer la agarró por el cuello de la camisa y se puso de puntillas para regalarle otro profundo beso

«Tú eres mi idiota. _Mi_ Emma» le susurró rozándole los labios.

La muchacha sonrió, rozando su nariz con la suya

«Y tú eres mi Real grano en el trasero. _Mi_ Regina»

Aprovecharon la atmosfera tan romántica para quedarse aún un poco más allí, perdidas una en los brazos de la otra, susurrándose al oído dulces palabras. Después de un rato, y de mala gana, decidieron regresar a la fiesta: tendrían que buscar a esos dos malandrines de Neal y Henry para agradecerles por lo que habían “tramado”. Las mujeres estaban prácticamente seguras de que esos dos diablillos habían hecho algo para hacer aparecer todas esas estrellas fugaces que continuaban cayendo sin cesar.

Cuando llegaron abajo, dadas de la mano, una marea de aplausos se levantó entre la multitud. Eran personajes de cuento, sabían muy bien que la magia tenía algo que ver en ese espectáculo, y llevaban tanto tiempo sin estar hechizados  que ya lograban reconocer la típica aura mágica del Amor Verdadero. Belle y Gold fueron los primeros en acercarse. El hombre enarbolaba una sonrisa complacida

« ¡Ah, el amor! La más grande debilidad…la FUERZA más grande. ¿No es verdad, señoras?»

«Mi difunta madre tendría algo que decir al respecto, Rumpel, pero creo que ya eso no le importa a nadie, ¿digo bien?» respondió Regina aferrando los dedos de Emma.

Rumpel asintió

«Felicidades a las dos. Ya era hora»

Belle iba a añadir algo, cuando fue detenida por Henry y Neal, quienes se habían precipitado entre la multitud para estrechar a sus madres en un abrazo rompe huesos.

« ¡Pequeños diablillos!» exclamó Emma toda contenta « ¡Mirad  la que habéis armado! ¿Qué hechizo habéis utilizado?»

Henry se echó a reír

«Polvo de estrellas. Y de todas maneras el desastre lo habéis hecho vosotras, Ma»

« ¿Eh?»

« ¿De verdad piensas que la magia de las estrellas puede funcionar sin el beso de Amor Verdadero, Bug?» comentó Neal, aún en brazos de Regina.

La alcaldesa se echó  a reír a gusto

«Afortunadamente aquí tenemos un Charming  que no ha heredado los genes idiotas de la familia»

Emma la miró torvamente, con una sonrisa boba pintada en la cara.

«Oh, sin embargo tú amas mis genes idiotas»

Regina le regaló un beso a flor de piel

«No, en realidad no»

« ¿No, eh?» murmuró la otra mirándola con ojos inundados de amor.

«Aggg, tendré que acostumbrarme a toda esta azúcar» comentó Henry, pasándose una mano por el estómago.

Neal lo miró con expresión seria

«Tú lo quisiste, _sobrino_ » dijo en tono solemne, levantando la mano para batir de nuevo palmas con cara contenta «”Operación mamás perfectamente lograda”»

Pasado un tiempo, Snow y David consiguieron finalmente acercárseles con expresión conmocionada. La velada se reveló perfecta: aplausos, miradas felices y abrazos pusieron el broche de oro a ese amor finalmente sellado, probablemente escrito en esas estrellas que continuaban cayendo.

Y vivieron felices y contentos.

 


	4. Testigos de nuestro amor

Cuando volvieron a casa, esa noche, después de haberse duchado, se metieron en la cama con el corazón a galope. Cierto, habían dormido abrazadas a menudo y de buen grado, pero ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, la situación había cambiado.

Emma se quedó casi de piedra, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, siguiendo cada movimiento de Regina; había una agradable tensión en el aire.

« ¿Miedo, Miss Swan?» le tomó el pelo la morena, metiéndose bajo las sábanas «Puedes venir, ¿sabes? Apenas muerdo…»

Una sonrisa irreverente apareció en el rostro de Emma mientras se iba acercando a la cama y se ponía a horcajadas encima de ella. Amabas se sobresaltaron: nunca, nunca habían imaginado encontrarse en una posición parecida

«Mm. Díselo a mi labio superior» le dijo, señalándole la pequeña herida sobre la boca.

La alcaldesa puso cara de inocente, poniéndose a juguetear con sus largos cabellos rubios.

«Ese es el castigo por haber deslizado tus manos por zonas vetadas en un lugar público, querida» comentó, sintiendo escalofríos solo ante el  recuerdo de los dedos de Emma que exploraban su espalda, deteniéndose agradablemente en el broche del sujetador.

«Oh, ¿de verdad?» le susurró la otra, inclinándose para besarla de nuevo «Es culpa de  tu maldita blusa gris. Me vuelve loca. Debería ser ilegal, ¡por el amor de Dios!»

Regina se echó a reír, enderezándose también para besarla de nuevo

«Entonces, todos los vestidos que usé en el Bosque Encantado deberían ser ilegales, tesoro»

«Créeme, lo sé» dijo Emma, acordándose de la espléndida visión de la Evil Queen cuando, tantos años antes, había caído por el portal junto a Hook «Te vi en toda su magnificencia también en aquella versión, tesoro»

« ¿Y qué versión de mí prefieres, Emma?» susurró Regina rozándole los labios; los ojos cargados de deseo.

La muchacha tragó saliva, humedeciéndose los labios

« ¡Por Dios, Regina, no pronuncies nunca más mi nombre con ese tono! También eso es ilegal, que lo sepas»

La mujer soltó una sonrisa maliciosamente maléfica

« _Emma_ » murmuró una vez más. Como toda respuesta, la sheriff la besó con más fogosidad que antes, haciéndole apoyar la cabeza en la almohada mientras jugueteaba peligrosamente con el tirante de su obsceno camisón de seda negra. «No has respondido a mi pregunta… _Emma_. ¿Qué versión de mí prefieres?» continuó la alcaldesa entre beso y beso «Porque te aseguro que aún no has visto nada»

La muchacha se detuvo para poder mirarla a los ojos con expresión seria.

«Simplemente prefiero a Regina. A _mi_ Regina. Todas las versiones, cada una de ellas, están encerradas en la mujer que tengo delante…en la mujer que amo locamente»

Toda la malicia con la que había actuado hasta ese preciso momento, se desvaneció de golpe, y la alcaldesa se perdió en esos ojos verdes. Nadie le había hablado nunca de ese modo. Nadie. En esas palabras tan verdaderas, había tanto amor que se quedó atónita, abrumada, embriagada. Habían compartido el beso del Amor Verdadero, pero _esa_ palabra no había sido todavía pronunciada. Notó las lágrimas descender a lo largo de su rostro, mientras una de las manos de la rubia le acariciaba una mejilla. La muchacha le depositó un beso sobre la nariz.

«Hey… ¿está todo bien?»

Regina asintió frenéticamente, sin lograr dejar de llorar

«Emma…yo…»

«Amo todo de ti» continuó impertérrita  la  sheriff  «a la Evil Queen, a la alcaldesa, a la mamá de Henry, a Regina Mills. Sencillamente, locamente…te amo a ti»

La morena la besó con urgencia, aferrándose a ella por miedo a que todo pudiera esfumarse de un momento a otro, que esa felicidad le fuese arrancada de improviso, una vez más. Sin embargo, sintiendo su calor, se dio cuenta de que era verdad, que había una persona ahí para ella que lograba reconfortarla y amarla, y esa persona era su Emma.

«Yo también te amo» le confesó, finalmente, mirándola intensamente: ¡Dios, aquella mujer la completaba! «Te amo. Eres todo mi mundo»

«Yo no soy nada sin ti, Regina» concluyó, llenándole el rostro de besos.

Sus efusiones conducían a algo más, y cuando Emma llegó al  pecho, se separó un poco de ella para poder detenerla un momento: una idea le había pasado por la cabeza.

«Espera»

« ¿Qué sucede?» le preguntó la alcaldesa con un ligero temor en el corazón.

La Salvadora sonrió, e hizo un gesto con la mano. Usando su magia, las paredes de la habitación adquirieron el color del cielo nocturno, y una lluvia de estrellas fugaces comenzó a iluminar el cuarto.

«Hemos comenzado esto bajo las estrellas, hace unas horas…» le dijo con un tono de emoción «han sido testigos de nuestro primer beso…lo serán también de nuestro amor»

Para Regina eso fue demasiado, y el corazón casi se le saltó del pecho, estrechó a la sheriff contra ella, perdiéndose totalmente entre sus brazos.

«Ámame Emma»

«Sí»

Las dos mujeres se dejaron transportar completamente por sus sentimientos, mientras en el cielo mágico las estrellas brillaron hasta la culminación de su alegría, de su unión; hasta que sus nombres fueron gritados, rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

Solo después de algunas horas se encontraron exhaustas la una entre los brazos de la otra, ya presas del sueño. En el silencio de aquella habitación, testigo de palabras de amor, susurros y gemidos, Emma suspiró tiernamente, estrechando a la alcaldesa contra su pecho. Por primera vez en su vida, era realmente feliz. Sonrió pensando en la suerte de haber tenido a Henry, y que ese pequeño bribón la hubiese encontrado hace tantos años. Si él no hubiese nacido, nunca habría tenido esto. Los primeros años fueron difíciles, pero finalmente ella y Regina habían construido juntas algo maravilloso. Nunca habría pensado que todo acabaría así. Al principio se hubiera contentado con una bella amistad, otros sentimientos habían aparecido  casi inesperadamente. Casi. Pero ya se sabe,  el amor es extraño, y ahora ella no podía hacer otra cosa sino disfrutar de la presencia de la mujer entre sus brazos.

« ¿Regina?» la llamó, acariciando con ternura  su suave piel desnuda.

« ¿Mm?» respondió la otra, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de la muchacha para perderse en los latidos de su corazón. Ese mismo corazón que  hace poco tiempo se había unido total e incondicionalmente al suyo, convirtiéndose en una única cosa.

« ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?» le dijo la Salvadora, con la voz rota de la emoción.

Regina abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, temblando ligeramente en el abrazo. Alzó la mirada para poder mirarla: comenzó a llorar y a sonreír al mismo tiempo.

«Sí, ¡Dios, sí!»

Emma se echó a reír, besándola tiernamente

« _Mi_ Regina»

« _Mi_ Emma»

«Hasta que la muerte nos separe»

«No, oh no…mucho más allá»

 

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
